Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Vicky ket-sujen
Summary: Diferentes chicas secuestradas, por yakuzas poderosos, algunas aún quieren escapar otras se enamorarán de sus captores, cada una tiene una razón para estar ahí,no más o.c, cap 6 subido, advertencias: lemon de mala calidad, violación, violencia
1. Prólogo

Síndrome de Estocolmo

Inazuma eleven level 5

Prólogo

Industrias ket-sujen son las más antiguas y poderosas que existen el mundo, pero esto se debe a sus movimientos en el bajó mundo, ya que son amigos de los mejores yakuzas japoneses, el dueño de la empresa, Alexander ket-sujen, dueño principal, junto a su esposa, sakura kinomoto, tienen 3 hijas, la mayor, María victoria ket-sujen, una hermosa castaña, de ojos avellana, piel pálida, y sonrisa realmente cariñosa, sólo tiene 15 años, pero recibe propuestas de noviazgo y matrimonio de hombres de diferentes clases, pero ella nega a todos, sólo amaría de verdad al hombre con quien se deba casar, ella no sabía que sus padres hacia unos meses habían pedido un préstamo, al yakuza más poderoso en Japón, goenji shuuya, pero sólo tenían un año para pagarle, Alexander no pago, y su familia debía pagar las consecuencias, victoria y sus 2 hermanas se separaran, en contra de su voluntad, ella terminará pagando la deuda.

Bueno, se que debería hacer conty, pero, tengo esta idea desde un sueño, bueno, aquí la ficha del o.c, necesito 2 hermanas, por favor, soy buena con todas, que sean menores

Nombre:

Edad:

Secuestrador:

Historia de como las secuestraron: (a las hermanas yo les daré un poco de historia si no les molesta)

Actitud:

Apariencia:

Extra:

País originario:

Color favorito:

Aquí el mío para que se guíen

Nombre: María victoria ket-sujen

Edad:15 años, 17 años en los siguientes capítulos

Secuestrador: goenji shuuya

Historia de como las secuestraron: esto será el próximo capítulo, por que necesito las hermanas, aquí díganme el por que les secuestraron, como las secuestraron y otras cosas si quieren

Actitud: a pesar de que goenji la ha castigado y no le deja salir no ha perdido su rebeldía siempre es una batalla con ella

Apariencia: castaña clara, su pelo es largo hasta la cintura, su rostro es angelical, sus ojos avellana, que cambian de color entre verde y café, su piel pálida de porcelana, su cuerpo delicado pero desarrollado, sus labios rosa suave, sus mejillas tienen cierto toque de rubor.

Extra: antes del secuestro, cuidaba mucho a sus hermanas, aunque tenía una actitud muy tierna y cariñosa, aveces un poco bipolar

País originario:Japón

Color favorito: negro

Espero los o.c bye


	2. Primer secuestro, todo por mi familia

Inazuma eleven, level 5

Capitulo 1: primer secuestro, todo por mi familia

Era una hermosa noche, aunque la familia ket-sujen no sabía lo que estaba por pasar, las 3 hijas se encontraban en la habitación de la hermana mayor, victoria, su cama era realmente grande y sus 2 hermanas se encontraban ahí, durmiendo plácidamente junto a ella, sus orbes avellana observaron primero a su hermana, michiru ket-sujen, tenía 14 años a duras penas se llevaban, 1 año de diferencia, michiru tenia el cabello de color celeste hasta medio muslo atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, flequillo completo que cae en punta hasta sus ojos, también tiene 4 mechas 2 le llegan hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, su piel es como la porcelana, algo que habían sacado de su madre piel como la porcelana, su otra hermana etsuko ket-sujen su cabello negro como la noche, liso hasta la cintura, tiene una tez clara y unos ojos cafes claros que hipnotizarian a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo, con cuerpo de modelo muy bien desarrollado, a pesar de sólo tener 12 años, victoria sonrió con ternura, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en la parte inferior de la mansión, sus hermanas se removieron incómodas ante el escándalo, michiru, abrió los ojos débilmente viendo como victoria de levantaba de la cama

-nee-chan que pasa?-pregunto la oji-zafiro tallando se un de esos hermosos orbes, victoria le miro con tranquilidad se acercó a ella, le beso su frente, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, sonrió con calma.

-no te preocupes Michi, aquí estoy yo, voy a ver que pasa no bajen, vuelve a dormir Michi-dijo la castaña, michiru volvió a recostarse, victoria volvió su rostro a uno totalmente diferente, uno preocupado, saco de debajo de la cama, un arma semiautomática, y le quito el seguro, beso la frente de sus 2 hermanas, tenía sólo un vestido corto como pijama, sus pies descalzos, al ir al pabellón para bajar las escaleras, vio diferentes hombres subir por ellas, le disparó a todos con todas sus balas, siempre había tenido un puntería increíble, miro hacia la puerta principal, viendo más hombres entrar, volvió corriendo a su cuarto, sin antes ver la habitación de sus padres la cual estaba cerrada con doble llave, golpeo con rabia la puerta, y fue a su habitación donde estaban sus 2 hermanas sentadas en la cama, ella cerró la puerta también con doble llave, sus hermanas estaban asustadas.

-Michi, Etsu, necesito que estén debajo de la cama ahora-dijo victoria recostada en la puerta

-que pasa nee-chan, que pasa?-pregunto Etsuko Asustada, victoria le miro, iba a contestar cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta destruirse juntó al ruido de las metralletas.

-aquí está la pareja!, faltan las hijas!-grito un hombre

-debajo de la cama ahora, es una orden-dijo victoria se alejó un poco de la puerta " si me quedo en la puerta me convertiré seguramente en queso suizo" pensó la castaña, pero sus hermanas aún seguían sobre la cama

-one-chan que pasa? Ya tengo 14 ya se que nos están atacando-dijo michiru desafiante, victoria suspiro.

-por eso mismo Michi es que debemos escondernos-dijo la oji-avellana, michiru y Etsuko se escondieron, pero victoria se quedo sentada sobre la cama

-esta habitación esta cerrada aquí deben estar!-grito un hombre, pe empezaron a disparar a la cerradura, victoria apretó el arma en sus manos, que había recargado hacia unos segundos, a abrir la puerta, el primer hombre recibió una bala en medio de su entrecejo, los hombres seguían entrando y ella seguía disparando, ellos tenían matanzas, pero no las sabían utilizar, al momento de acabarsele las balas tomo una katana, no venían más hombres, o eso creía ella

-quédense aquí voy a bajar, no hagan ruido niñas-dijo la castaña saliendo de su habitación bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre luchando arduamente contra muchos hombres, y a su madre recargando un arma.

-papa quienes son ellos?-pregunto victoria junto a el, cortando de un sólo tajo 3 cabezas, su padre le miro unos segundos pero después volvió a la batalla.

-los rosas negras, son la mafia más poderosa japonesa-dijo su padre

-y que hacen aquí?-pregunto la castaña

-vienen a cobrar un préstamo que olvide pagar-dijo el padre, ella le miro sorprendida, y después con rabia

-como te atreves, poner a toda tu familia en peligro por dinero-dijo ella enojada, más hombres la rodearon, y la lograron someter junto a su padre y madre, ella intentaba safarze pero la tenían arrodillada, y con sus 2 brazos sostenidos por dos hombres gigantes, agacho la cabeza unos segundos, y cerro los ojos, escucho los pasos de un hombre entrar, su cabello tapaba su rostro.

-faltan 2 niñas tráiganlas aquí-dijo el hombre con voz fría

-aquí están!-grito otro hombre desde el piso de arriba, vise oían los gritos de las 2 hermanas, un hombre bajo con una de ellas en sus brazos, y el otro llevaba a michiru como costal de papas, victoria miro sorprendida a sus hermanas, y después miro al hombre que al parecer era el jefe de todo esto, le miro con odio, el hombre de ojos negros, cabello color crema con mechas azules o verdes al final, Moreno, alto, también, le miro, negro y avellana batallaron unos segundos, el sonrió sádicamente, y se acercó a la castaña

-valla valla Alexander no sabía que tenías un hija tan hermosa, cual es su nombre?-pregunto el Moreno tomando la barbilla de la joven

-se-se llama victoria-dijo Alexander, el Moreno se relamió los labios, la castaña le escupió en la cara, el saco un pañuelo y se secó, después tomo el arma de uno de sus subordinados, y le apunto a michiru, la castaña se asusto, michiru también lo hizo

-vuelve a hacer y te juro que mato a alguien de tu familia, empezando por esa niñata-dijo el Moreno, la castaña cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

-gomenasai-dijo la castaña, el ojinegro sonrió prepotente.

-tu preciosa, pagarás la deuda, y tu familia será intocable igual que tu, pero si te niegas ahora, va a haber una bala en cada una de las cabezas de tus padres y de tus hermanas-dijo el pelicrema, el volvió a tomar el mentón de la chica-que dices?-

-yo... Acepto-dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas, acababa de vender el alma al diablo, el se acercó a sus labios y la beso, ella simplemente se dejo, por ahora sería sumisa, por ahora.

-bien, ya esta todo arreglado liberenlos cuando ya estemos lejos-dijo el moreno después del beso

-espere por favor, dígame su nombre y déjeme despedirme de mis hermanas-dijo victoria mirando fijamente sus ojos, el le sonrió

-esta bien, me llamo goenji shuuya y ahora soy tu amo-dijo goenji, ella asintió, los hombres la soltaron, ella corrió hasta sus hermanas, y las abrazo como si su vida dependiere de ello.

-las amo chicas, prometanme que no me olvidarán, yo prometo no olvidarlas, sigan con sus sueños, por favor no dejen que las ate a un triste pasado-dijo victoria empezando a llorar, sus hermanas se aferraron a ella, y ella seguía llorando.

-no te vayas-dijo Etsuko mirando los ojos de su hermana

-lo siento Etsu, hice una promesa-dijo ella sonriendo

-no onee-chan, rómpela no te vayas-dijo Michiru

-si la rompo les harán daño-dijo victoria, uno de los guardaespaldas de goenji se acercó a ella, les dio un último abrazo y beso sus frentes, se limpió las lágrimas, y se fue con el guarda espaldas, antes de irse miro atrás y le sonrió a sus hermanas.

Continuara...

Listo 1 cap, advertencia siguiente cap tendrá una violación, perdóname Patri-chan SM por no poner tu o.c y tu tambien alessia scarlet, no sera en este cap, será después del siguiente, se los prometo, bueno mis ya conocidas preguntas

Les gusto?

Tiene intriga?

Me alimentan?

Como será el secuestro de victoria?

Goenji será malo?

Los padres de ellas son terribles?

Me dan mis hermosos y adorados rewiews?

Gracias por leer


	3. violación, no me rendiré

Inazuma eleven, level-5

Capítulo 2: violación, no me rendiré

(Victoria POV)

Después de despedirme de mis hermanas, me adentraron en una limosina, en la cual se encontraba goenji shuuya, entre sin rechistar, aún no debía ser rebelde, aún estaba muy cerca de la mansión, sentía el frío de la noche entrar por la ventana, sentí frío en mis piernas, y en mi brazos así que me abrazo a mi misma, y junte más mis piernas, goenji al parecer noto esto y me sonrió.

-tienes frío preciosa? No te preocupes pronto entrarás en calor-dijo el ojinegro viendo mi cuerpo

-un poco goenji-sama-dije bajando mi cabeza

-bebe esto-dijo pasándome un poco de champaña, la aparte un poco con mi mano

-gomenasai, no bebo-dije

-bebe, o te juro que nos devolvemos y mato a tu familia-dijo goenji con dureza, tome la copa rápidamente, y la bebí enseguida-buena niña-

-no me siento bien-dije empezando a marearme, vi la sonrisa de goenji-por favor soy virgen-dije mirándolo suplicante el abrió los ojos

-entonces no te haré mía hasta que despiertes-dijo goenji, y después de eso me desmaye

Unas horas después...

Desperté en una gran cama, suspire pesadamente, y mire a mi alrededor, me dolía terrible la cabeza, aún me sentía mareada, mi ropa seguía siendo la misma, y eso me agradaba, escuche el sonido de una puerta, tome una cobija e intente taparme, goenji se hizo en frente mío y río por mi anterior gesto.

-no te tapes preciosa eres hermosa-dijo goenji cruzandose de brazos

-donde estamos?-pregunte con voz dulce

-no te preocupes estas muy lejos de tu casita, sabes a mi me habría dado pereza ir hasta tu casa para juntarme con el bastardo de tu padre, pero mira me encontré con una dulce chica, y virgen-dijo goenji

-entonces no volverás por allá?-pregunte

-no ni loco-dijo goenji, sonreí ante eso-ahora ven aquí-

-no quiero-dije quitándome la cobija

-así que la gatita saco sus garras-dijo goenji acercándose a mi

-alejate de mi pervertido pedófilo, bastardo que utiliza un préstamo para tomar a una chica como yo-dije encarandolo, me acerque bastante a su rostro

-pervertido?, pedófilo? Bastardo? Te daré las razones para que me llames así-dijo goenji tomándome fuertemente de la cintura, me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, su mirada me asustaba, mas cuando comenzó a besarme con más fuerza y posesión. Me mordió la lengua y el labio, hasta el punto de hacérmelo sangrar, tenia miedo...mucho miedo.

-Go...goenji-sa...sama pare...pare por favor – pedia, suplicaba entre mil lagrimas, sentia como me tomaba y me lanzaba contra la cama mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalon – no..no porfavor...apartese de mi

-No te resistas tonta, no puedes hacer nada, no puedes ni moverte...te e drogado, asi que mejor, hazme caso, y dejate llevar...o te sera mas doloroso-dijo goenji con rudeza, así que para eso era la champaña, que tonta soy

Empece a llorar, no creía que eso me estuviera ocurriendo a mi, susurre el nombre de todos mis amigos y de mis hermanas, mientras veía como goenji se quitaba los calzoncillos y dejaba al descubierto, no podía moverme.

No quise dejarme llevar como me sugirió, y con las ultimas fuerzas le patalee, pero goenji se enojo y me golpeo, partiendome el labio, donde antes me había mordido. Luego desesperado me tomo de los hombros y me quito mi pijama, luego mientras intentaba morderle y apartarle me golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en el estomago, haciendo que escupiera todo el aire, sin fuerzas, volviendo a derramar gruesas lagrimas de impotencia.

-Porfin – dijo, cuando me metió el dedo en mi vagina, haciéndome sacar un gemido, no de placer, sino de dolor...dolor, pues la reserva...no era para el...no quería mi primera vez con el...y ahora todo, se fue a la basura – Ahora, tomare lo que es mío – Volvió a sonreír maliciosamente – Mírame preciosa, me gusta ver la cara de placer que vas a poner – Atontada, cerré los ojos y aparte la mirada, me tomo fuerte de la barbilla, notando un crujido en mi cuello – MIRAME – me grito, me tumbo de espaldas y con dureza, me golpeo en la cola – Eso por ser una niña mala – Volví a llorar, de nuevo me tumbo, haciendo que le mirara, abrió mis piernas con fuerza, note como me crujía la pelvis y me penetro, con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, no pude evitar gritar de dolor, mientras notaba como un liquido cálido me acariciaba la pierna

Empezó a ir de prisa, apretándome los pechos y lamiéndolos como lo que era un salvaje, luego intento besarme, pero aparte la cara, aun con lagrimas en mi rostro. Esta vez no me golpeo, quizás porque se corrió y salió de mi...por fin se había acabado el sufrimiento.

-ahora si soy un pervertido, ahora si soy un pedófilo, ahora soy el bastardo que te quito tu primera vez, el bastardo que te violo-dijo goenji subiéndose los pantalones, me acurruque en posición fetal

-no me rendiré seguiré luchando-dije mirándolo, el sonrió de nuevo

-entonces recibirás más castigos como este-dijo goenji sentándose en la cama, mire mi entrepierna y pude ver como salía un poco de sangre de ella

-ya me quitaste lo que más he guardado, que más me quitarás?-pregunte enojada

-hay otras formas, y si esa es la única forma de hacerte caer en cuenta, será así, además para algo sirven los cinturones, las cadenas y demás cosas-dijo goenji acariciando mi pelo, yo le aparte la mano de un golpe, el me miro enojado.

-no me toques, sólo no me toques-dije

-eres mía, entiéndelo, haré lo que quiera contigo-dijo goenji tomándome fuertemente del mentón-tus ojos están verdes, los recuerdo cafés-

-son avellana, verdes si lloro, cafés oscuros si me enojo-dije

-perfecto mi gatita es única, así que tu eres mi chica perfecta-dijo goenji

-sueltame-gruñí

-no hables! Eres mi consorte!-grito goenji dándome una cachetada, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, este era mi amo, el destino que yo elegí, este era mi destino, pero no me dejare someter tan fácilmente, no me rendiré

Continuara...

2 cap listo, siguiente cap los pasados de las otras chicas, después se conocen todas las chicas, bueno estoy poniendo a goenji muy malo, lo se pero no lo he podido evitar, así es como es en el sueño, bueno a si les advierto que yo amenazo a mis lectoras si leo de sus fics, si no suben sus contys, yo no subo las mías, bien ahora mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Goenji es muy malo?

Victoria aprenderá?

Que pasará con su familia?

Conocerá a más chicas como ella?

Victoria se rendirá?

Sus padres intentarán algo?

Me dan mis sensuales rewiews?


	4. los pasados de las otras chicas

Inazuma eleven, level-5

Capítulo 3: los pasados de las otras chicas

(Nadie POV)

Después de Victoria, llegaron nuevas chicas, pero no a la cama de goenji si no a las celdas de otros yakuzas y algunos subordinados de goenji, empezemos desde Italia, Jessie Greevery, una chica alta, de cabellos rubios los cuales lleva atados en una coleta alta y una trenza en esta, sus ojos son de un precioso color añil y esta desarrollada, a pesar de tan sólo tener 15 años, su familia es una de las más poderosas en Italia, y eso hizo enojar a la mafia de aquel país, hiroto kiyama, el jefe de aquella mafia, le pareció interesante secuestrar a la hija del matrimonio Greevery, además podría cobrar un rescate

Flash back...

La rubia llegaba a casa después de un largo día en la escuela,y como siempre iba sola, por calle apocó transitadas, odiaba que su padre le mandar limosinas o cosas parecidas y prefería irse sola, vio un auto pasar, le siguió con la mirada pero después volvió su mirada al piso, siguió caminando tranquilamente, hasta que una van se detuvo junto a ella, un hombre enmascarado salió de ahí mismo, la tomo y le tapo la boca, ella intento gritar y morder, pero los guantes del hombre eran anchos y no permitían traspasar sus mordiscos, pataleaba, e intentaba escaparse de el, pero era muy grande, la he barón dentro de la camioneta y le rociaron un gas que la durmió enseguida, pero antes de eso logro ver a un peli rojo de piel pálida con ojos color jade, también escucho.

-ya tenemos a la chiquilla, vamos a ver cuanto darán por ti querida-dijo el oji jade

Fin flash back

Después cuando despertó se encontró en una gran habitación, y hiroto kiyama en esta, a pesar de que no le dijo nada, hiroto lo acepto y no le hizo daño.

Sigamos Isabella Gianetti una hermosa chica con cabello blanco, largo, ojos azules, una sonrisa que encantaría a su secuestrador, tez blanca, estatura 1.68 y delgada, su historia es un poco rara.

Flash back...

Isabella iba por la calle muy felizmente, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las ratas entraban a las casa y molestaban a los humanos ya saben lo común, bueno, la bella chica estaba tranquila sin hacerle daño a nadie, cuando una camioneta negra se hizo junto a ella.

-sube-dijo un hombre dentro de la camioneta

-no y se se lo contare a quien mas confianza le tenga- dijo Isabella , en eso aparece un peli azul de ojos cafés, con peinado tapándole un ojo y recoji do

Ido la mitad de su pelo en la parte de atrás, el llevaba un helado de chocolate en sus manos, y además tenía sus encantos, o me van a negar que Kazemaru es sexy

- sube-dijo el peli azul y la peli-blanca piensa-"no se quien sea pero tiene helado y hay algo en el que me dice que lo acompañe", entonces sube a la camioneta

- quienes son ustedes y porque tu eres tan guapo?-pregunto Isabella sin pensar las últimas palabras

-¿que?-

- nada- dijo ella con un leve sonrojo

-soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y te estoy secuestrando, porque tu tío me debe dinero, la verdad no lo entiendo si tu familia es millonaria-dijo Kazemaru

- si es a mi tío nunca le fíes dinero que nunca te lo paga, no importa si lleva la cartera, lo conozco una vez le preste 10 euros para que se comprara unas papas y nunca me lo pago, así que le tuve que robar su cartera porque necesitaba dinero para comprar un helado-dijo la peli-blanca, a Kazemaru y a los secuestradores les salió una gota de sudor estilo anime- ¿y cuanto dinero te debe y como es que te pidio dinero?-

- bueno mi estimada, me debe 2 millones de euros, porque estabamos en una subasta de caridad donde muchas bandas hacian lo que sus compradores les pedian y en eso-dijo Kazemaru recordando

FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK

Y bueno nuestra siguiente banda es Rise Against la banda favorita de Isabella -y empezamos con la suma de cien mil euros-dijo un señor muy elegante

- cien mil- dijo un señor

-cien mil uno-dijo una señora

-un millon, jeje nadie me robara esta oportunidad de oro-dijo el tío de nuestra secuestrada

-un millon, novecientos noventa y nueve mil, novecientos noventa y nueve-dijo Don Cangrejo

-cangrejo, mi enemigo de toda la vida-dijo Cristobal Gianetti el tío de la peli-blanca

- Cris viejo compañero que casi me mata para comerme-dijo cangrejo

-no me ganaras a esta banda, es para el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y si todo sale bien y no es como su padre cuando cresca me dará parte de la fortuna que heredara-dijo el Gianetti mas grande y despues en voz baja dijo- carajo ya no tengo dinero en mi cuenta bancaria y no quiero usar otra-en eso vio a Kazemaru y le dijo- he tu préstame dinero, mañana te lo pago-

- claro cuanto necesitas?-pregunto el sexy Kazemaru

-2 millones-

-¿pero que?-el tío puso una cara como la del gato de Sherk, a lo que Kazemaru respondió-con tal de que ya no hagas esa cara-

2 MILLONES-grito el tío

-soy demasiado tacaño para igualar eso, me largo-dijo cangrejo

-2 millones, alguien da mas, alguien da mas, no, vendido en 2 millones a Cristobal Gianetti-

-muchas gracias, ahora mi sobrina podra tener a su banda favorita en su fiesta, toma una foto de mi sobrina-dijo el ganador, solo que no sabia que había cometido un grave error al dar esa foto

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DEL FLASH BACK

Y así hijos míos es la historia de como preste 2 millones de euros-(eso me sonó hola soy Germán, por que hoy es viernes de Germán) dijo Kazemaru con un libro en sus manos no se sabía de donde lo había sacado

-oh y así fue como tuve a Rise Against en mi cumpleaños, si ese viejo cree que le voy a dar parte de mi futura fortuna, esta muy equivocado-

-bueno lastima que ya no vas a tener tu preciosa fortuna, a menos que tu tío me pague lo que me debe- y con una sonrisa picara Kazemaru beso los labios de nuestra peli-blanca a lo que esta solo se sonrojo y se quedo callada todo el camino pensando en su venganza contra su tío y en como escaparse de esa ahora en su modo serio.

Fin flash back...

Muchas veces la familia es quien primero te traiciona, Isabella aún sigue pensando la venganza en contra de su tío, que esta disfrutando en una isla privada con muchas chicas, y ella encerrada.

Seguimos con Elizabeth Salvatore, la mayor de todas, 16 años, una chica alta de piernas largas y bien torneadas, vientre plano, muy buenas curvas, pechos algo desarrollados pero no demasiado, rasgos finos y delicados, su cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura muy liso y sedoso, lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta con 2 mechones a los lados de su rostro y un fleco totalmente parejo que le llega un poco mas arriba de los ojos, los cuales son de un color verde limón muy grandes y hermosos, también italiana, su padre es un adicto a las apuestas y a las mujeres, pero un día a su padre le despidieron del trabajo, con deudas en su espalda decidió irse por el camino fácil, la mafia le abrió sus puertas y le dieron un trabajo, para el desconcierto de muchos, su padre tuvo muy buena racha en la familia a la que servia, pero eso no fue suficiente, el pidió un préstamo a Fidio Aldenas para pagar las increíbles deudas que tenia en los casinos y burdeles, mas su sueldo de sicario no fue suficiente para devolverle el préstamo a Fidio, por lo que decidió que mejor le entregaría a su hija como pago envés del dinero, Fidio acepto y sin que ella se diera cuenta cual fue el motivo de su secuestro mandaron a secuestrarla para llevarla con Fidio, al final, fue llevada a las asquerosas celdas de la base principal de la mafia italiana.

Inglaterra tierra de ciel phantomhive, bueno eso no interesa, aquí se encontraba una chica delgada y con curvas bien definidas, su estatura era alrededor de 1.60, su cabello de un color azul zafiro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, siempre atado a dos coletas altas, en la frente de su rostro tiene un mechón peinado hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro en color azul rey , sus ojos son color azul celeste, son grandes y profundos, 14 años, cuando la secuestraron, Hija única de importantes empresarios, padre llamado Damian RumenWolf, madre de nombre Cristine Villanew, sus padres son importantes en el mundo empresarial a nivel mundial, invierten fuertes sumas de dinero en empresas de nivel mundial y en pequeñas empresas con futuro prometedor, es de los mas importantes inversionistas de una empresa llamada Ket-sujen, una importante empresa a nivel mundial situada en japón, valuada en billones de dolares, sin embargo no contaban con el hecho de que su hija seria el blanco perfecto para un secuestro, pues no sabían de los problemas financieros que tenia su empresa amiga. Un día normal en la vida de la joven Celeste era despertar, bañarse, ponerse el uniforme, desayunar, despedirse de sus padre para luego ir al colegio, con lo que no contaban era con que ese día, su hija no llegaría al colegio, pues el auto que la transportaba había sido interceptado por una camioneta negra, de la cual salio un chico desconocido que obligo a la joven a bajar para subirla a la camioneta y llevársela lejos, suzuno fuusuke su secuestrador, un chico frío, el mejor jefe de las mafias británicas.

Mei Arashi, su cabello es de un blanco brillante e intenso como la nieve, lo lleva amarrado en una coleta que le cae en forma de caireles por el hombro izquierdo, sus ojos son color rojo sangre con un pequeño brillo oculto que te hace sentir calma, tez blanca, delgada, bien desarrollada para su edad, 14 años también, el señor Yāo hàn (su profesor de artes marciales) se embriagó y sin querer en un juego de cartas apostó a su discípula Mei que era lo mas preciado para él, al recobrar la cordura y ver que había perdido el jugo intentó luchar por el bien de su discípula pero acabó perdiendo con un brazo roto y tres costillas agrietadas debido a que 12 hombres lo enfrentaron golpeándolo con palos que tenían tornillos salidos. Fueron a secuestrarla a su escuela pues ya estaba vacía y ella solo terminaba de hacer la limpieza de la jardinera, akio fudo la mano derecha de goenji shuuya, bueno una de las manos derechas, estas son las chicas que secuestraron, pronto todas se encontraran.

Continuara...

Bueno 3 cap, listo, en el siguiente cap se encuentran todas, han pasado 3 meses desde el secuestro de victoria, bueno, espero les haya gustado, tome las historias de todas las que entraron, gracias por leer y mis sexys pero anormales PREGUNTAS

Les gusto?

Que tal las historias?

Como será el encuentro de todas las chicas?

Victoria les dirá que le ha hecho goenji?

Se preguntan por que tengo tanto tiempo libre?

Alguna chica también sufrirá lo mismo de victoria?

Esperarán con ansias el 4 cap?

Que creen que pase?

Mi pregunta de siempre, mis lindos y sexys rewiews me dan?

4 cap en camino byeeee


	5. Otras chicas, otros mafioso

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 4: otras chicas, otros mafiosos

(Victoria POV)

El sol traspasaba a través de las cortinas, ya era mi 3° mes aquí encerrada, todas las noches era lo mismo, oponerme al máximo, pero terminaba con una cadena en mis manos, me toque mis muñecas aún tenía marcas en ellas, y me dolían bastante, lo hacía por mis hermanitas, no dejaría que les hicieran daño, prefería que todo estuviera aquí bien, prefería que todo me pasará a mi, escuche que golpeaban la puerta, me senté sobre la cama y tape mi cuerpo con la cobija

-siga-dije, goenji entro a la habitación, y camino hasta mi cama, no me puse nerviosa ni nada parecido,seguí valiente

-pensé que ya te habías levantado, levántate pronto preciosa, van a venir unos amigos míos y necesito que estés lista-dijo goenji sentándose en la cama, intente alejarlo, pero no pude me dolían mucho las muñecas

-que?, me vas a mostrar como un premio?-pregunte irónica, pude notar como se enojo, y me abofeteo, no le di el gusto de verme llorar volví a mirarlo, con mi mejilla roja

-3 meses y aún no entiendes, que eres mía, y debes obedecer-dijo goenji enojado, el me tenía como su juguete, o así me sentía-vístete o te juro que mando un franco tirador a la escuela de tus hermanitas-

-eres un... Te odio-susurre esto último, el me sonrió, tomo mi mentón y me beso, le correspondí tímidamente, tenía miedo por mis hermanas, al acabar el beso, el se alejó un poco

-te doy media hora, si no estas lista, te cumplo el juramento-dijo goenji saliendo, baje mi cabeza, y me levanté de la cama, si alguien iba a venir, debía utilizar algo como un gato, me creía su animal, un gata obediente, pero yo no lo era, encontré un traje negro con fucsia (soy mala describiendo así que la foto estará en vicky ket-sujen mi página en Facebook), me puse el collar y el traje después de bañarme, peine mi cabello, y no me coloque maquillaje, escuche la puerta abrirse, y vi a goenji con una correa negra, me miro unos segundos, y sonrió con lujuria di unos pasos hacia atrás, pero el rápidamente me tomo del collar y puso la correa, me jalo enseguida

-kya! Duele!-grite pues me jalo un poco el pelo.

-debería venir gente más seguido, estas más dócil, me encanta este traje-dijo goenji, sólo le mire con odio-maúlla-

-jamás-gruñí, pero el tomo mi muñeca derecha y la apretó-au!-

-maúlla-dijo goenji apretándola más

-no quiero-dije aguantando el dolor, pero tomo la otra y también la apretó-mi-miau, miau-maullé como el quería

-bien hecho gatita, ahora vamos a donde los otros que también acaban de llegar-dijo goenji, yo sólo agache la cabeza, el tomo la Correa y me jalo hasta el salón principal, le seguí pero aveces, le jalaba un poco la correa, al final me jalo bastante fuerte, y no pelee más llegamos a la sala donde habían diferentes hombres junto a unas chicas

-ah goenji, no sabía que tenías una nueva amante-dijo un chico castaño de ojos verdes, su sonrisa arrogante, el estaba junto a una chica peli blanca de ojos rojos, y tez pálida.

-akio fudo, no sabía que tenías nueva chica secuestrada-dijo goenji acercándose al chico, akio tenía a la chica con unas esposas en sus manos y de ahí tenían una cadena que era llevada por el,ambos se dieron la mano

-así es, pero esta muy joven, voy a tenerla un tiempo y después veremos-dijo fudo jalando un poco la cadena haciendo que ella se acercara, ambas nos miramos, le sonreí con tranquilidad, ella también me sonrió.

-a nosotros no nos olvides, amigo mío-dijo un pelirrojo acercándose con otros 2 hombres, detrás de ellos 3 chicas,la que venía detrás del pelirrojo, una rubia delgada con ojos añil, otro chico de ojos café y cabello. Largo azul, tenía a una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules, y por último un chico con el cabello castaño corto y unos ojos azules como el cielo cuando ha anochecido, detrás venía una castaña con ojos verdes, los tres se hicieron al lado de goenji

-hiroto-dijo feliz dándole la mano al pelirrojo-Kazemaru-ahora al peli azul-fidio-y por último al castaño me mantuve cabizbaja viendo a las chicas

-valla parece que todos tuvimos la idea de tener a una acompañante-dijo Kazemaru

-si, y todas son muy hermosas-dijo hiroto

-bastante diría yo, aunque goenji ya la tomo como su gatita-dijo fidio

-sólo mía-dijo goenji

-claro déjenos por fuera-dijo un hombre con pelo y cejas cafés, ojos azules y una línea naranja que se extiende hasta su barbilla, detrás venía, una chica con cabellos de color rojo con puntas moradas lisos y rebeldes hasta la mitad del muslo, ojos morados profundos cristalizados tal cual una joya, piel clara resaltando sus grandes ojos, de buen cuerpo y bastante alta, y junto a el, otro hombre con el cabello de color gris débil casi albino, ojos son de color azul záfiro claro y opaco, sus cejas son finas de color gris suave casi albino, de estatura normal y color de piel es morena suave a punto de vainilla, a su lado tenía una chica de cabello azul zafiro, y ojos azul celeste

-genda-goenji se acercó al castaño y lo abrazo, y después se intentó acercar al albino

-alejate shuuya goenji-dijo el albino

-no has cambiado suzuno, bueno creo que ahora si estamos todos reunidos-dijo goenji

-es hora de que empiece la reunión dejemos a las chicas aquí-dijo fudo dejando a su chica sentada en el sofá, sólo faltaba yo, goenji se acercó a mi lentamente.

-tu intentas escapar y cumplo todas mis amenazas-susurro goenji en mi oído me dejo sobre el sofá y amarro la correa a una de las patas de este, ellos se fueron y quedamos sólo nosotras.

-por que estas vestida así?-me pregunto la rubia oji añil, le mire unos segundos y después le sonreí

-es por que... Goenji quiere que este así vestida para el, cambiando de tema como se llaman?-pregunte rápidamente

-Jessie Greevery-dijo la chica que antes me había preguntado

-mi nombre es Isabella Gianetti-dijo Isabella

-Elizabeth Salvatore ese es mi nombre-dijo Elizabeth

-el mio es Celeste RumenWolf-dijo celeste

-soy Mei Arashi-dijo Mei

-adeline thomson, y el tuyo?-pregunto adeline

-victoria ket-sujen-dije sonriendo

-ket-sujen?, de empresas ket-sujen?-pregunto celeste sorprendida

-así es, por que?-pregunte

-mis padres hacen inversiones en tu empresa, que haces aquí?-pregunto celeste

-yo, tuve un problema con alguien de la mafia japonesa y me atraparon ahora soy la amante de goenji-mentí en la mitad de eso

-si eso pudimos notar-dijo Jessie con voz fría

-al parecer tendremos que empezar a acostumbrarnos entre nosotras ya que ellos no creo que se apuren-dijo Isabella

-yo no tendría que estar aquí pero por culpa de mi maestro de artes mar ia les tsk-dijo Mei enojada

-yo estoy aquí por una guerra de poder entre mi familia y la mafia italiana-dijo Jessie

-la mafia italiana?, también eres italiana?-pregunto Elizabeth

-si-dijo simplemente Jessie

-yo también soy italiana, yo estoy aquí, por culpa de mi tío, y de mi a afición por los helados-dijo Isabella, todas le miraron exenta tes, ella nos contó la historia de su secuestro, al final no pude evitar reírme, al igual que otras chicas

-a mi me atraparon y me hecharon a quien sabe que lugar y cuando me desperté estaba en una celda oscura con sonidos de ratones, fue horrible-dijo Elizabeth

-yo soy británica, y yo iba a mi escuela cuando una camioneta negra se hizo en frente de mi sexy limosina, y me sacaron y me llevaron a quien sabe donde, y conocí a suzuno-dijo celeste

-yo también soy británica, yo estoy aquí por que debo reclamar una herencia, no me gusta esto-dijo adeline

-que no hay japonesas aquí?-pregunto Mei enojada

-si hay, yo soy una-dije sonriendo

Pasamos la tarde charlando, nos conocimos mejor, a las 7 pm, los hombres salieron de su salón, y se llevaron a cada una con ellos, y goenji, al llegar a la habitación conmigo, me arranco la ropa y aprovecho el collar para someterme, al final de todo quedo dormido junto a mi abrazandome, y yo quede pensando, tal vez las otras chicas no sufrirían lo mismo que yo, sólo esperaba que no

Continuara...

4 cap listo, este cap tenía otro nombre al principio y estaba re dirigido 2 años después pero no, así quedo, en el siguiente cap habrá sorpresita, quien quiera saber envíe un MP, sólo respondo los primeros 3, también en el siguiente cap, será 1 año después, aún no aparecen las hermanas, eso será en el siguiente, mi pag en face es vicky ket-sujen ahi subo las imagenes de todo lo que necesita verse, ha si, tengo tiempo libre por vacaciones y por que, me sacaron las cordales, y estoy postrada en cama, ahora mis pregúntillas

Les gusto?

Tomatazos?

Goenji es un salvaje?

Que tal el traje?

Quieren saber cual es la sorpresita?

Que pasará con las chicas?

Remedios para la cara hinchada?

Que pasará?

Rewiews?

Gracias gracias mañan cap bye


	6. 1 año después, QUE YO QUE!

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 5: 1 año después, QUE YO QUE?!

(Victoria POV)

Desperté en la gran cama, sola, de nuevo,siempre era lo mismo, en este año que he estado aquí encerrada, no me he rendido,siempre es la misma batalla para que goenji me pueda tener en su cama, cerré los ojos con tristeza, sin el la cama se sentía muy sola, pero debía borrar esa idea, me pare de la cama, y busque algo que ponerme, encontré una nota con un vestido junto a mi armario

"Ponte este vestido, amor mío, si no te pones este no te pones nada

Att: shuuya"decía en la nota, la arrugue con rabia, me parece divertido que ya va un año y no aprendo, todas las mañanas tengo algo nuevo, un moraton o rasguño, algo que oculto con mi ropa, hoy tenía uno en la parte baja de la pierna un poco cerca de tobillo, fui al baño me cepille, y me bañe, al salir me coloque el vestido (Facebook) y me subí la media, para tapar el moretón no quería que nadie lo notara que goenji me golpeaba, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Isabella

-buenos días, victoria-dijo Isabella sonriendo

-buenos días Isa-dije alegre

-ven acompáñanos a desayunar-dijo Isabella jalándome

-veo que estas muy alegré, que paso Isabella?-pregunte

-Kazemaru y yo cumplimos 6 meses de noviazgo, y anoche tuve mi primera vez con el, fue tan tierno-dijo Isabella con ilusión, yo le mire sorprendida, y le sonreí

-felicitaciones-dije "al menos ella tuvo su primera vez con el hombre que amaba en cambio yo... Mi primera vez fue el principio de todo mi dolor" pensé con melancolía

-gracias-dijo Isabella entrando al gran comedor, salió corriendo para quedar al lado de Kazemaru, al llegar con el lo beso y el le correspondió.

-buenos días-dije a todos los presentes

-buenos días-respondieron algunos, me senté junto a goenji con la mirada baja

-buenos días amor mío, por que tan triste?-pregunto en un susurro goenji en mi oído

-que más quieres?, me violas todas las noches, me golpeas, estoy lejos de mi familia, que más quieres?-susurre en su oído, el quedo estupefacto

-hay querida que traviesa eres, pero hoy hay tu desayuno favorito, tráiganlo-dijo goenji fingiendo una risa, trajeron un plato frente a mi con wafles, los mire un segundo y cuando su delicioso olor, llego hasta mi olfato, me pareció asqueroso, pero era mi desayuno y debía comer así que comí un poco, pero no aguanté y me dirigí con prisa al baño más cercano, entre y cerré la puerta y empece a vomitar lo que había desayunado hacia cerca de 2 días, sentí que todo se desvanecía, escuche como alguien golpeaba la puerta me acerque un poco a ella y la abrí con poca fuerza, goenji entro, con la poca fuerza que tenía, le mande un golpe, el me detuvo en el aire

-si me drogaste de nuevo te juro que..-dije con voz débil pero fuerte mientras goenji me alzaba al estilo princesa entre sus brazos

-no te he drogado-dijo goenji llevándome a la cama, pero antes de poder replicar, todo se oscureció para mi.

Unas horas después...

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la típica y aburrida habitación de hospital, vi al doctor y a goenji entrar

-oh ya despertó señorita, deseaba hablar con usted y con su esposo presente-dijo el doctor, le iba a reclamar pero la mirada de goenji me detuvo, el doctor se hizo junto a mi y goenji se quedo en la puerta, el doctor me entrego un papel y me sonrió, le mire intrigante-felicitaciones usted esta embarazada, tiene 1 mes-abrí mis ojos sorprendida, mi palidez aumentó más diría yo, goenji también se sorprendió pero el estaba feliz, camino rápidamente hasta mi lado y me beso, yo estaba aun en shock, así que no lo aleje, estaba embarazada, EMBARAZADA, iba a tener un bebe, un bebe de goenji, un bebe de mi amo, un bebe de este bastardo, goenji no me podía soltar de la emoción, mi bebe ahora será mi soporte además de mis hermanas

-vamos a hacerle un ultrasonido en 2 semanas por favor no falté-dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-te amo, te amo, te amo, te prometo no tocarte ni hacerte daño, te lo prometo-dijo goenji abrazandome aún

-go-goenji-dije sorprendida

Al volver a la mansión todas las chicas se acercaron a mi preguntando que paso.

-sólo fue un bajón de azúcar-dije sonriendo, goenji y yo nos dirigimos a su estudio, entramos y cerramos la puerta.

-gracias victoria, gracias por darme este milagro-dijo goenji

-goenji te pedire que no digas nada hasta después del ultrasonido, no quiero que nadie sepa nada aún-dije tocando mi vientre un poco abultado

-esta bien-dijo goenji suspirando, ambos salimos por caminos diferentes, al ir a mi habitación, me tope con akio fudo

-buenos días fudo-dije

-buenos días, vaya has durado, las otras amantes de goenji sólo han durado 6 meses como máximo, y tu ya vas un año felicitaciones-dijo fudo con burla

-que otras amantes?-pregunte con interés

-las que han habido antes que tu, a el siempre le aburrió el sexo con ellas, así que las mataba-trague con fuerza, si el se aburría de mi, me mataría.

-ya-ya gra-gracias po-por la información-dije nerviosa y fui a la habitación "que es lo que no le aburre de mi?" Me pregunte mentalmente, al llegar, me cambie por un vestido más suelto, en color negro, me lo coloque y también unos zapatos sin tacón, salí y baje a encontrarme con las chicas

-ah hola victoria pensamos que no llegarías-dijo Mei sonriendo

-gomenasai, me quería cambiar de ropa-dije bajando la cabeza

-linda ropa, pero goenji no se enojara?-pregunto Elizabeth

-lo dudo, así también se ve hermosa-dijo celeste

-oigan que día es hoy?-pregunto adeline

-ni idea yo perdí la cuenta-dijo Jessie

-igual yo-dijo Isabella-hay chicas debo contarles que hoy cumplo 6 meses con Kazemaru, y anoche tuve mi primera vez con el-

-hasta que el pobre lo logro-dijo Elizabeth

-valla bienvenida querida, y como fue?-pregunto celeste

-muy tierno-dijo Isabella

-igual que suzuno-dijo celeste con felicidad

-aunque no lo crean fudo también fue tierno y romántico-dijo Mei

-hiroto para mi sorpresa me dio rosas y otras cosas antes de hacer "eso"-dijo Jessie

-fidio fue tan suave aquella vez que me sorprende que sea un mafioso-dijo Elizabeth

-genda se me declaro primero, y como yo le correspondí, bueno parecía que el pobre hubiera tenido meses aguantandose-dijo adeline sonrojada

-olle victoria tu nunca nos has dicho como fue tu primera vez-dijo seria Jessie

-etto yo, fue...-iba a responder cuando me entraron ganas de vomitar, salí corriendo al baño con las chicas detrás mío. Me encerré en el baño, y empeze a vomitar

-victoria que te pasa? Voy a llamar a goenji-dijo adeline al otro lado de la puerta, unos minutos después escuche golpeteos suaves en la puerta, la abrí después de unos segundos, y goenji entro pero enseguida cerro la puerta.

-goenji, este bebe me quiere desnutrir-dije respirando entre cortadamente

-no digas eso mi amor, este bebe sólo quiere, bueno no se que es lo que quiera-dijo goenji acariciando mi cabello.

-sólo tengo 16-dije

-vas a tener un bebe eso es lo que importa-dijo goenji

-dilo por ti, tu no serás el que se lo aguante durante 8 meses más-

-tienes razón-dije

2 semanas después...

-gemelos?!-pregunte en un grito al doctor, hacia unos minutos el doctor había empezado el ultra sonido, y me había dicho que tendría GEMELOS

-así es gemelos-dijo el doctor

-a-a-a-a-me quede trabada

-despierta amor mío, es verdad serán gemelos-dijo goenji

-tu te callas tendrás que cumplir 3 caprichos-dije

-no me importa con tal de que seas la madre mis hijos-dijo goenji

-no te dejare dormir, te lo juro goenji shuuya-dije enojada

-y después me vengare yo-dijo goenji, yo le mire mal, ahora tendría no uno si no dos bebés de el, lo matare y después lo reviviré, para que responda por ellos, hay que haré.

Continuara...

Hola, en el siguiente cap, abra sorpresas, creo yo no se si más grandes que estas, pero bueno, mis preguntas

Les gusto?

Les sorprendió?

Las o.c quiere lemon con su secuestrador? ( ma den MP si quieren)

Como serán los gemelos?

Que otras sorpresas habrá?

Victoria se revelará y dirá la verdad a sus amigas?

Intentara escapar?

Germán ya subió video?


	7. otro año aquí, que hacen ellas en este l

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 6: otro año aquí, que hacen ellas en este lugar?

Me removí incomoda en la cama, el sol topaba con mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente, suspire pesadamente hoy cumplía otro año aquí, goenji estaba a mi lado, se había vuelto constumbre que después de haber dado a luz a los gemelos el se quedara hasta que amaneciera, después de que tuve a mis bebés, tuve que ser más sumisa, o si no, no los hubiera podido ver, "si no dejas de pelear te juro que no volveras a ver a los niños"aun recuerdo sus palabras, había tenido unos gemelos hermoso, una niña y un niño, la niña le llame sayumi, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, y su pelo también, pero su piel era morena como la de el, al niño lo llamé Kenshin, su cabello color crema, y sus ojos negros, igual a el excepto por su piel pálida, hacia 4 meses que los había dado a luz, y fue mi gran alegría ver a mis 2 bebés, durante los 8 meses goenji no me golpeo ni tuvo sexo conmigo, pero apenas le dieron la autorización, volvimos a la misma rutina, el llega, le peleo, me hace suya, algo que me molesta es que siempre me niego, pero al final, término gimiendo debajo de el, eso es lo que más me hace enojar, escuche a sayumi llorar así que rápidamente me separe de goenji, me coloque una bata, y fui adonde ellos, la alce en mis brazos y la empece a arruyar

-dulce princesa calmare tus sollozos,

Mama esta aquí para darte su amor

No llores más, mama esta aquí

De este oscuro mundo mama te protegerá

No llores más mi dulce anhelo

Que mama esta aquí para cuidarte

Tu sabes que te quiero

No llores más mi dulce lucero

Princesa mía aquí esta tu madre

Que te cuidara del mal

que nos viene siguiendo-le cante a mi hija, ella quedo dormida en mis brazos, la lleve hasta la cuna, y me quede contemplándola unos segundos después mire a mi hijo, y también lo contemple, aún recuerdo cuando casi los pierdo

Flash back...

Ya tenía 2 meses de embarazo, y todos los habitantes de la mansión lo sabían, todos estaban muy alegres, aunque a veces no dejaba dormir a goenji con mis antojos, había llegado a la sala con las chicas las copulare se alegraron de verme

-victoria, que tal estas más bonita cada día-dijo adeline

-gracias, pero siento que me voy a morir aquí encerrada, necesito salir-dije

-pero si salimos ellos nos encontrarán-dijo Jessie

-prefiero que goenji me encuentre por fuera que medio muerta aquí adentro-dije

-cumplamosle este capricho-dijo Isabella

Salir de la mansión no fue nada fácil, pero ya que los chicos estaban en una reunión y la mayoría de los guardias también estaban ahí mejoro mucho las cosas, al salir me di cuenta de una cosa estaba en la isla de Okinawa, llegamos a un pequeño parque, y nos recostamos en el pasto, yo acariciaba mi vientre, estaba tan feliz, el tiempo paso hasta que se empezaba a ver el atardecer, las chicas y yo hablábamos mientras veíamos como el cielo tomaba un color anaranjado

-que bueno fue haber salido-dije sonriendo

-lástima que ya no habrá una segunda vez-escuche la voz escalofriante de goenji, voltee a verlo asustada, mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos

-vaya que desobedientes-dijo fudo saliendo detrás de goenji, junto a suzuno, genda, hiroto, Kazemaru y fidio.

-quien diría que te irías Isabella-dijo Kazemaru

-y yo que pensaba premiarte querida adeline-dijo genda

-tendremos que hablar Elizabeth-dijo fidio

-hay mi dulce celeste no debiste salir-dijo suzuno

-Jessie esto no se quedara así-dijo hiroto

-esperen!-grite haciéndome en frente de todas ellas-es mi culpa, yo les dije que vinieran conmigo, ellas no tienen nada que ver-

-hablemos en la mansión, no quiero un showsito tuyo aquí-dijo goenji, nos adentramos en una limosina, cada una con sus parejas, todas estaban cabizbajas, me sentía tan culpable, así que también baje la cabeza, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mis mejillas, pero no emitía ningún sonido, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano suavemente, me asuste por el contacto, y mire quien era, goenji, aparte mi mano lentamente te y la lleve a mi vientre, seguí llorando en silencio, llegamos a la mansión, goenji me llevaba rápidamente hasta que llegamos a su sala de conferencias, nosotras nos quedamos frente a ellos, yo sentía que me iban a fusilar en cualquier momento.

-que haremos?-pregunto fudo

-por favor ellas no hicieron nada, yo les dije que me acompañarán, ellas cumplieron mi caprichos-dije dando un paso adelante, todas se quedaron mirándome sorprendidas

-pudieron huir-dijo fríamente suzuno

-pero no lo hicimos-reclame

-me pudiste haber dicho a mi-dijo goenji

-para que?, no me dejarías salir, tu nunca me dejas salir ni siquiera al jardín-empece a enojarme-he estado encerrada aquí, durante 1 año y 1 mes, crees que no he querido salir?! Crees que no necesito sentir un poco del calor del sol?! Crees que no me canse antes de estar embarazada, de que me golpearás y me violarás?! Lo único que me hacia evitar suicidarme era la deuda y las amenazas que hacías en contra de mis hermanas!-grite enojada empezando a llorar, oí unas inhalaciones de sorpresa detrás mío, mire a las chicas algunas se habían tapado la boca con terror, otras tenían los ojos realmente abiertos, me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, empece a respirar entrecortadamente.

-victoria-susurro goenji sorprendido

-kya! Duele!-grite tocando mi vientre

-no creas que te escaparás de esto por un dolor-dijo fudo

-no, me duele mucho-dije en un susurro, mi vientre me dolía demasiado, cerré mis ojos y me desmaye. (Si lo se mantengo en el piso)

Horas después...

Desperté en la gran habitación que compartía con goenji,me sentía muy mal, entonces recordé lo que había pasado, me levanté bruscamente pero enseguida me recosté, ya que aún me dolía el vientre, goenji entro, y me miro lentamente.

-casi pierdes a los bebés-dijo simplemente

-que? Están bien?-pregunte asustada

-cálmate o si no los abortarás, eso quieres?, no verdad, entonces te calmas-dijo goenji

-esta bien, que paso con las chicas?-pregunte

-no se, tuve que salir por ti, no he vuelto-dijo goenji, llego una mucama con la cena, goenji le dio la orden que dejara la comida, y se fuera, ella obedeció, goenji tomo la comida y una cuchara e intento darme de comer

-no quiero comer hasta saber algo sobre mis amigas-dije

-si no comes esto, los fetos se debilitarán más-dijo goenji

-no te iras hasta que coma, verdad?-pregunte

-así es-dijo goenji, al final acepte, sólo por mis bebés.

Fin flash back

Días después cuando cenábamos, y yo ya estaba mejor pedí disculpas, no quería que le hicieran daño a ellas, escuche como goenji se acercaba a mi, y me abrazaba por la espalda, yo sólo le sonreí

-buenos días, amor mío-dijo goenji

-buenos días-dije

-tu canción es hermosa-dijo goenji

-gracias, es para nuestra princesita-dije

-olle tu les pusiste los nombres, no me dejaste opinar-dijo goenji

-tu no te los aguantaste casi 5 meses peleando dentro de ti-dije

-eres la mejor mujer que conosco-dijo goenji

Nos besamos con amor, amor que desde que tuve a mi gemelos, había empezado a crecer en mi, al separarnos nos fuimos a bañar, nos vestimos, goenji ya no me daba trajes extraños, ahora sólo ropa normal, y me alegraba por eso, goenji y yo bajamos a desayunar, comimos los dos solos ya que las chicas y sus novios habían hecho un viaje a sus países natales de luna de miel por así decir, ya que las chicas querían viajar y pues ellos no se negaron, goenji y yo habíamos hecho una trato, nos turnaríamos para cuidar a los gemelos, hoy le tocaba a goenji, pero goenji me dejo dar un paseo, por toda la mansión, sonreí ante eso, al terminar empece con mi paseo, camine por la gran mayoría de la mansión, cuando vi entrar a un subordinado de goenji por detrás de una pared, mire intrigada, así que cuando salió yo entre me encontré con una escalera, bastante larga a lo que parecía un sótano, baje lentamente con miedo, y me encontré con algunas celdas, al ver dentro de una no pude evitar soltar un gritillo de terror, ahí adentro estaban Michi y Etsu, ambas me miraron sorprendidas.

-nee-chan?-pregunto Michiru sorprendida

-Michi, Etsu, que hacen acá?-pregunte acercándome a los barrotes ambas también se acercaron.

-oh por Dios, estas bien, estas viva-dijo Etsuko feliz

-nee-chan no se que hacemos acá-dijo Michiru

-yo si se, sus padres pidieron más dinero, no lo pagaron, y adiós a sus 2 últimas hijas-dijo yuuto kido, otra mano derecha de mi goenji, le mire enojada

-he estado aquí encerrada para pagar la deuda-dije

-y? Me pidieron dinero a mi y a afuro, así que no tiene que ver nada goenji-dijo yuuto

-es tu jefe-dije

-que pasa aquí?!-escuche el grito de goenji desde arriba de el sótano.

Continuara...

Tenía pereza de hacer este capítulo, bueno, victoria empezó a ceder, pero sólo por ver a sus hijos, pero en verdad se esta enamorando, aunque no lo admita, bueno, ya aparecieron las hermanas que era lo que querían, o bueno al menos yo.

Sayumi: mi princesita

Kenshin: espíritu de la espada

Les gusto?

Que tal los nombres?

Y los gemelos?

La canción? Horrible pero creada por mi

Triste la historia cuando victoria casi pierde a sus bebés?

Que estarán haciendo las chicas en sus países?

Ahora que pasará?

Goenji estaría enterado del secuestro?

Para qué serían los otros préstamos?

Victoria y sus hermanas negociarán con afuro y yuuto?

Siguiente cap lemon quedan advertidas


	8. No de nuevo

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 7: no de nuevo.

Al parecer yuuto se había congelado en su lugar, vi como goenji bajaba las escaleras y me miraba sorprendido.

-goenji, debes aprender a controlar a tu mujercita-dijo yuuto

-cállate, que hacen ellas aquí?-pregunto goenji furioso

-no estabas enterado?-pregunte

-no, no lo estaba pero tu de entrometida le hiciste enterar-dijo afuro entrando de la nada

-olle no le hables así a mi onee-chan!-le grito Michiru al peli dorado

-calla Michi no sabes de lo que ellos son capaz-dije

-ven victoria estos asuntos no nos incumben-dijo goenji tomándome de la muñeca, yo rápidamente lo aleje.

-si nos incumben, a mi por mis hermanas, a ti por ser el jefe de estos idiotas-dije enojada

-no me obligues a hacerte daño-dijo goenji

-no me rendiré-dije cruzandome de brazos, goenji se enojo bastante, y me abofeteo algo que no hacías desde hace 1 año, estaba sorprendida.

-no la golpees!-grito Etsuko

-ahora si nos a vamos-dijo goenji y me jalo fuera del lugar hasta nuestra habitación, al llegar me lanzo sobre la cama y amarro mis manos a una pata de esta, lo vi salir y empece a llorar, cuando volvió pude ver a mis hermanas tras el, con los ojos tapados por una venda, Michiru era llevada por afuro, y Etsuko por yuuto, ambas forcejaban.

-déjalas ir!-grite

-cállate!-grito goenji golpeandome de nuevo

-onee-chan!-grito Michiru

-no le hagas daño bastardo!-grito Etsuko

-no digas nada Etsu!-grite entre lágrimas

-descubranle los ojos a la tal Michiru-dijo goenji, afuro obedeció, y le quito la venda, Michiru me miro con dolor

-maldito bastardo, ellas son jóvenes no tienen nada que ver con este mundo-dije mirando a goenji

-maldito bastardo?, te daré la razón para que me digas así de nuevo-dijo goenji

-que pasa?! Deja a mi hermana!-grito Etsuko

-Etsuko no digas nada-dijo Michiru

-guardias, desnuden a victoria-dijo goenji muchos hombres se acercaron a mi, y yo empece a llorar, mientras me soltaban de la cama pero me llevaban a una mesa.

(COMIENZA LA VIOLACIÓN, SENSIBLES BRINQUEN ESTE PEDAZO)

(Nadie POV)

- No - gritó victoria tratando de liberarse de las manos que la apresaban.

Etsuko gritó ante esas palabras y, de la impresión, a Michiru se le habían escapado las palabras y gritos

Los guardias arrancaron la ropa de Victoria sin importarle sus gritos y forcejeos. Etsuko se levantó buscando a su hermana para ayudarle, algo imposible para ella, ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos, y Michiru se armó de valor y corrió hacia Victoria , empujando a uno de los guardias para que lo soltaran, pero otro guardia la agarró a ella por detrás, estrellándola contra la pared.

Afuro terumi, el maldito que la había secuestrado, otra mano derecha de goenji shuuya.

- Deje a mi hermana-Rogó Etsuko tratando de orientarse. Pero era imposible con los gritos de su hermano por un lado y por otro los de Michiru que estaba siendo golpeado por afuro. Etsuko rompió a llorar desesperada cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Michiru fue reducida, arrodillada en el suelo con las manos cruelmente torcidas en su espalda. Mientras, Victoria era acostado sobre una mesa aguantado dos guardias que le agarraban las manos, mientras goenji se bajaba el cierre del pantalón y liberaba su embravecido miembro.

Victoria gritó al ser penetrada sin preparación o cuidado por goenji, ya que a pesar de tanto, aún sentía dolor al ser penetrada por goenji. Michiru cerró los ojos volteado su rostro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Y Etsuko también gritó tratando de llegar a su hermana, pero kido la alzó en vilo arrojándola contra el sofá.

- Déjenla, déjenla-Rogó Michiru, desesperada sin soportar tanta crueldad.

Afuro sonrió cruelmente y tomándola de la barbilla le obligó a mirar a sus dos hermanas, Etsuko ahogada en llanto sintiéndose impotente y Victoria siendo violada por el mismo padre de sus hijos.

Michiru no resistió más la crueldad de la escena y se desmayó. Afuro lo sostuvo malicioso.

- Pura y cándida, qué encantadoras cualidades-Se burló tomándola en brazos y tirando su cuerpo en el sofá junto a Etsuko, que la agarró comprobando que estaba inconsciente.

Cuando goenji terminó con Victoria, esta quedó por así decir sin vida sobre la mesa, con la moral por los suelos y destruida.

Los guardias la habían soltado hacía rato, desde que la de ojos avellana había dejado de oponer resistencia.

(TERMINA ESCENA DE VIOLACION PUEDEN SEGUIR LEYENDO GENTE SENSIBLE ^^)

Goenji se acomodó la ropa y le indicó a los guardias menos a afuro y yuuto que salieran. Todos obedecieron.

-victoria, yo si sabía del secuestro, yo mismo lo autorice y pague, no quería que los supieras pero negocios son negocios-dijo goenji, los ojos de victoria que no tenían brillo le miraron.

-Michiru sólo tiene 16-dijo la castaña con voz seca

-a esa edad tu ya estabas embarazada-dijo goenji

-Etsuko tiene 14, me entregue a ti para que ellas no tuvieran mi mismo destino-la voz de victoria se escuchaba suave y triste.

-ya es tarde amor mío, tus padres ya han perdido más hijas, tu tenías una hermana mayor que murió, al ser entregada a la mafia China, tus padres han hecho esto por años-dijo goenji-yuuto, afuro quedenselas si quieren-

-yo me elijo a Michiru-dijo afuro

-y yo a Etsuko, pero creo que tendré que aguantar e un tiempo-dijo yuuto

-ellas no son objetos-dijo victoria

-eso lo decidirán ellos-dijo goenji

-ayuda!-grito Etsuko al sentir como kido la alzaba, afuro tomo a la desmayada Michiru entre sus brazos

-no!-grito victoria, viendo como sus hermanas era alejadas de ella

-cállate!-grito goenji, golpeándola en la cabeza haciendo que ella se golpear también con la mesa dejándola inconsciente-por insolente, y todo iba también preciosa-

Un rato después...

(Victoria POV)

Que dolor de cabeza, me duele todo, que paso?, me toco mi cabeza, o eso intento, tengo amarradas mis manos y mis pies, porque?, empiezan a llegar imágenes de los sucedido y, uno todo lo que había pasado, suspire con terror, mis hermanas habían sido secuestradas, y además Michiru fue obligada a ver como goenji... Me violaba, me senté en la cama, y escuche el llanto de Kenshin, pero no podía moverme, goenji entro a la habitación y paso de largo junto a mi.

-goenji, Kenshin llora déjame ir por el-dije

-te lo traeré-dijo goenji, siguió su camino y trajo a mi hijo, me desato las manos, y me dejo abrazarlo, empece a arruyarlo

-guerrero que estas soñando

No muestres tristeza ante el mal

Guerrero no dejes que tu espada caiga jamás

Guarda en silencio y pronto podrás atacar

Muestra fuerza ante todos

los que te quieren verte fallar

Toma tu espada y con sabiduría la has de utilizar

Cierra tus ojos guerrero

Y vuelve a soñar-le cante a mi niño mientras el jugaba con un mechón de pelo mío, pero al rato se durmió, le mire unos segundos pero después goenji me lo quito, intente tomarlo con mis manos, pero no me dejo, al irse, intente desatar mis pies, pero era un nudo muy fuerte, sentí como una mano tomaba fuerte mi muñeca.

-que crees que hacías?!-me grito goenji

-go-goenji-dije asustada

-goenji nada-dijo el volviendo a amarrar mis manos, el se fue y yo baje la cabeza con tristeza, tendría que ser obediente para poder encontrarme con ellas, debía decirles el plan, ellas escaparían, y yo, yo me quedaría aquí guardando silencio.

Continuara...

Bueno la verdad hoy no quería escribir, saque este capítulo, quien sabe de donde tal vez por que sentía una obligación pero buaaano, en el siguiente cap, victoria volverá a ver a sus hermanas y les dirá su plan lo podrá cumplir?.

Les gusto?

Les sorprendió algo?

Goenji volvió a ser el de antes?

Cual es el plan de victoria?

Goenji volverá a dejarla libre?

Victoria debería bajar la cabeza de nuevo?

Que pasará con las hermanas?

Que planes tienen afuro y yuuto?

Cuantas hijas habrán perdido los ket-sujen?

Victoria querrá investigar sobre sus otras hermanas?


	9. un encuentro, el plan

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 8: un encuentro, el plan

Unas semanas después...

(Victoria POV)

Las últimas semanas he estado encerrada en la habitación, goenji sólo me hala si es para darme a los niños, en si casi no me habla, de todos modos han sido semanas de pocas palabras y mucho sexo, sentí como goenji se movía junto a mi, al parecer le había gustado de que volviera a ser su chica dócil, pero no lo hacia por nada más que volver a ver a mi hermanas, y esta sería la única forma, el abrió sus ojos negros lentamente, su brazo derecho estaba alrededor de mi cintura, me miro unos segundos.

-go...shuuya-Lo llame suavemente y me felicite interiormente por no tartamudear. Goenji quien yacía desnudo a mi lado después de haberme tomado me miro serenamente. Me había esforzado por ser lo mas complaciente posible para tener a goenji de buen humor para lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Si?-pregunto tranquilamente.

-Eh... Shuuya podría... ¿ podría ver a mis hermanas?

Goenji hizo un ligero gesto de fastidio al escuchar esa palabra, por que según el mis hermanas eran las causantes de tantos problemas

-No me agrada la idea, pero hoy te portaste bien mi hermosa chismosa, si te sigues portando así te dejare verlas pronto.-Accedió goenji.-Después de todo así como castigo lo malo premio lo bueno-me dijo acariciando mi rostro.

Tuve que ocultar mi frustración tenia esperanzas de ver a mis hermanas ese mismo día pero sabia que lo que goenji me ofrecía era mejor que nada y sabia que o accedía o no podría ver a mis hermanas y necesitaba verlas, necesitaba saber como estaban Michiru y Etsuko.

(Nadie POV)

Por otro lado Michiru necesitaba realmente esa visita de su hermana, la pequeña genio no estaba siendo tan inteligente como su hermana al tratarse de ganar el favor de afuro, es mas ella no estaba intentando ganarse el favor de afuro, ella tenia una guerra y un odio abierto hacia afuro que solo se divertía de esto. Él era mas fuerte que la joven de 16 años y realmente disfrutaba someterla y ganarle una y otra y otra vez.

Pero todo iba a cambiar cuando Victoria Ket-sujen pudiera ver a su hermana y darle instrucciones de que hacer. Cuando eso sucediera, la batalla no seria solo a favor de un lado, y eso era algo que afuro terumi no sabía aun.

Etsuko había pasado todo muy tranquila, kido le había consentido y dado vestidos y joyas, esperando así algo de ella, aunque ella se negaba a recibir tales pertenencias, sólo pidiendo ver a sus hermanas, aunque kido no le respondía cuando le pedía esto y se iba de la habitación, la joven se quedaba ahí triste, rogando que sus hermanas estuvieran bien.

Hacia unas semanas goenji también había contratado a un nuevo mafioso, atsuya fubuki, un chico de piel pálida, cabello color salmón (así lo veo yo), y ojos verdes que parecían tan tranquilos, pero ocultaban a un demonio igual a goenji, el es koreano, su familia es de las más poderosas que existen allí, junto a la familia terumi, por lo cual existe una guerra entre estos dos, ya que hay tierras que quieren ser dominadas, la familia fubuki, dejo como heredero a su hijo shirou fubuki, y la familia terumi dejo como heredera a su hija, sayuri misore terumi, lo que no sabían es que la ponían en un gran peligro, atsuya, la secuestro, y la llevo a la mansión de goenji, goenji lo acepto, pero no sabía que la jovencita que había secuestrado atsuya, era la hermana de una de sus manos derechas, afuro terumi, su cabello es de tono blanco, dividido en 2 capas. La primera hasta los hombros que termina en puntas hacia arriba, la segunda que le llega a las caderas termina en puntas hacia arriba.

Su piel es porcelana y palida, que hacen un perfecto juego con sus orbes sangre. Tiene un buen cuerpo y manos delgadas al igual que su pies, vientre plano y estatura media, encantando a cualquier chico, atsuya era igual a goenji, la razón por la que la secuestro, fue simple, quería las tierras de su familia, y ella se las negó así que hizo lo que más casaría rencor en la joven sayuri de 16 años, la violo y golpeo, eso ha hecho durante estas semanas, aunque en su habitación no se puede escuchar sus gritos y sollozos.

...

(Victoria POV)

Escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse, me levanté perezosamente, y vi como goenji se sentaba a mi lado, le sonreí con tranquilidad, pero por dentro quería quitarle la cabeza, el me tomo de la cintura y me beso apasionadamente en los labios, yo le correspondí enseguida, al separarnos, nos quedamos mirando.

-vístete hoy te dejare estar con ellas-dijo goenji, sin esperar un segundo lo abrace con fuerza, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y me fui a bañar, estaba tan feliz, me coloque un vestido, negro con tirantes, era estilo hawaiano, no lo creía, unas sandalias acompañaron todo, al terminar goenji estaba con los gemelos en sus brazos.

-déjalas que conozcan a sus sobrinos-dijo goenji

-gracias, gracias shuuya-dije tomando a los niños en mis brazos, sayumi tomo uno de mis cabellos que caían hacia ella, Kenshin la imitó y tomo otro, baje las escaleras hasta el comedor donde estaban mis hermanas, pero Michiru estaba decaída a diferencia de Etsuko, que al verme sonrió de lado a lado, pero al ver a los bebés una gran interrogante se formó sobre su cabeza, goenji se fue y quedamos solas, sin guardias no nada parecido me senté con ellas, Michiru estaba cabizbaja, le tome el hombro y ella se asusto débilmente

-onee-chan?-pregunto Michiru

-Michiru que tienes?-pregunte sin rodeos, en el comedor había un cochecito, para los gemelos así que los deje ahí al verlos dormidos.

-yo nada-dijo Michiru

-Michi, somos tus hermanas no nos engañas-dijo Etsuko

-yo...yo...-dijo Michiru débilmente, y empezó a llorar, en mi cabeza empezó a formarse una idea.

-afuro-dije, Michiru se sobresaltó al escuchar ese nombre, así que enseguida mi rostro se mostró enojado-que te hizo ese maldito?

-me... Me... Violo-finalizo Michiru entre sollozos, la abrazo con fuerza, Etsuko también lo hizo me dolía que le hubiera pasado lo mismo que a mi

-nee-chan-dijo Etsuko

-Etsuko, yuuto te ha tocado?-le pregunte

-no, ha sido muy tierno-dijo Etsuko

-no te confíes-dije

-nee-chan de quien son esos bebés?-pregunto Michiru al calmarse, mirando a los gemelos

-míos y de goenji-dije

-que?-pregunto Etsuko sorprendida

-tienen 4 meses-dije

-nee-chan, a ti también el te violo?-pregunto Michiru con miedo de decir las últimas palabras

-si, nunca me rendí, siempre evitaba que el me tuviera en su cama, pero por favor yo sólo tenía 15-16 años, y el casi 10 años mayor que yo-dije

-entonces Michi también saldrá embarazada y después yo-dijo Etsuko

-claro que no, yo les ayudare a salir, y de paso si yo puedo, también saldré, pero necesitamos primero que todo ganar el favor de ellos, Etsuko ya lo tiene, Michi, tienes que bajar la cabeza, es duro para nosotras, ya que hemos sido orgullosas toda nuestra vida, pero debemos aprender, así lo hice yo fue difícil, pero había algo que me empujaba mis niños-dije

-pero cuando?-pregunto Michiru

-a goenji ya me lo estoy ganando de nuevo, no necesitamos problemas, yo diría en un mes o 2-dije

-por mi esta bien-dijo Etsuko

-has pensado que esta mansión es demasiado protegida?-pregunto Michiru

-ya lo se, pero una vez en el mes la seguridad baja bastante, en ese entonces aprovecharemos-dije

-veo que ya has pensado en todo-dijo Michiru

-siempre hermanita siempre-dije, ahora había que empezar con el plan, sólo espero que goenji no me descubra

Continuara...

Perdón por no seguir subiendo de a 2 capítulos pero cada vez que empiezo a escribir, me empieza a doler a cabeza y lo dejo, en este momento me esta dando jaqueca, no se si suba mañana, gracias por leer, además me he vuelto a sentir muy sola y eso no me sirve, las que no saben lean mi nueva realidad.

Les gusto?

El plan funcionara?

Por qué a goenji no le agrada que victoria diga hermanas?

Goenji descubrirá a victoria?

Victoria lograra escapar con sus hermanas?

Victoria se llevaría sus gemelos al escapar?

Goenji habrá puesto un micrófono para escuchar todo?

Cuando volverán las chicas?

Etsuko se estará enamorando de yuuto?

Afuro descubrirá a atsuya?

Tengo dolor de cabeza bye


	10. Intento de escape

Inazuma eleven level-5

Capítulo 9: intento de escape

(Nadie POV)

A pesar de que sólo había pasado una semana, desde el encuentro, las tres ya tenían la suficiente libertad para estar por toda la mansión sin restricción alguna, aunque victoria le parecía sospechoso que goenji, no tomará a los gemelos para que estuvieran con el, ya que el adoraba estar con sus hijos, pero ella le resto importancia a eso, en cuanto a Michiru y afuro, ella cedió ante el, aunque no tan rápido, pues el sospecharía, Etsuko, ella estaba tranquilamente con yuuto, ya que el cumplía todos los caprichos de la joven, así que ya tenían todo preparado, hoy al fin era el día, Michiru y Etsuko también, apenas estaba atardeciendo y era el momento perfecto, Michiru, llevaba un poco de ropa y dinero, Etsuko también, además que llevaba al pequeño Kenshin, y victoria llevaba ropa para los gemelos, y a sayumi.

-bien, iremos por la salida trasera del jardín, allí nadie nos vera salir-dijo victoria con un canguro, en el cual estaba sayumi durmiendo plácidamente

-bien, todos ya se fueron a la reunión-dijo Etsuko arrullando a Kenshin

-hay que evitar que los niños lloren-dijo Michiru, todas asintieron, y caminaron hasta la que creían que sería su salida pero estaba cerrada con doble lleve así que no podrían salir por ahí.

-maldición!-mascullo la oji avellana enojada, pero recordó que por las cloacas sería más sencillo, además eran más que todo túneles y ya que no había llovido estaban prácticamente secas, así que hicieron lo que ella dijo meterse por una alcantarilla que victoria había abierto unos meses atrás cuando estaba en embarazo, pero ya que estaba en ese delicado estado no pudo huir

-pero como sabemos adonde ir?-pregunto Etsuko

-estudie los mapas de los diferentes túneles ocultos-dijo victoria

-vamos rápido antes se que den cuenta-dijo Michiru acelerada, todas bajaron iban caminando lento, ya habían avanzado una gran parte, todas estaba en silencio, Kenshin empezó a moverse incómodo, y victoria lo tomo rápidamente, sayumi también empezó a moverse, así que los tomo en sus brazos y los arruyo, escucho como se empezaba a acercar unos pasos acelerados tras ellas, todas empezaron a correr, aunque victoria un poco lento por sus hijos, hasta que sus hermanas escucharon el estruendoso ruido de un arma disparandose, al voltear a ver vieron como su hermana se sostenía su pierna, y quedaba sentada en el piso con sus hijos en brazos aún, y al ver tras ella, vieron a goenji sosteniendo un arma en alto, estaba sólo y esa era un ventaja

-váyanse, yo estoy perdida, desde hace mucho, ustedes no están atadas como yo-susurro victoria sintiendo como su pantalón empezaba a mojarse con su propia sangre

-pero nee-chan!-grito Etsuko

-pero nada, este es el 8 túnel sigan hasta el 10 ahí habrá una intersección vallan a la derecha después a la izquierda y sigan derecho hasta llegar a una luz, si las siguen, corran con todas sus fuerzas, y déjenlos atrás-dijo victoria, ambas la miraron y con lágrimas en los ojos la dejaron, les dolía pero ella tenía razón, ellas no estaban tan atadas como ella, ellas aún tenían oportunidad de huir, además si la tenían a ella, las atrasaría, y las atraparían, se escucharon los hombres de goenji junto a afuro y yuuto correr adonde se habían ido las hermanas, sayumi y Kenshin empezaron a llorar, goenji se acercó lentamente a victoria, ella se limitó a mirarlo y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la tomo fuertemente de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

-valla, cambiaste tus planes-dijo goenji

-como sabes eso?-pregunto la joven tapando su herida para que el no notara que sangraba

-pues-dijo tomando a Kenshin en sus brazos, al calmarlo, mostró entre su ropa un pequeño micrófono, haciendo enojar a la oji avellana

-como pudiste maldito! Utilizar a tus propios hijos para un fin tan ruin!-grito victoria enojada

-tu como pudiste, escapar y dejar a tus hijos sin padre, dejarme sólo-dijo goenji fingiendo estar indignado

-puedes conseguirte otra chica-dijo victoria desafiante

-tal vez, pero yo sólo te quiero a ti-dijo goenji, la castaña empezó a sentirse débil, goenji lo noto y quito su mano de la pierna, viendo como sangraba

-no creas que morirás, no me dejarás sólo con los gemelos, no tienes comparación amor mío-dijo goenji, llamo a algunos escoltas para que llevarán a los gemelos-ustedes no merecen ni el roce de las delicadas manos de ella-dijo el al tomar a victoria en sus brazos, ella simplemente se dejo, ya casi no tenía fuerzas, la llevaron hasta la habitación, allí ella cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos hasta más tarde, le hicieron una operación, mientras ella dormía, para sacar la bala, increíblemente había salido bien ya que ella había perdido demasiada sangre, goenji sólo la miraba enojado al estar ella en la gran cama, descansando tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

(Goenji POV)

Las hermanas no traen más que problemas y de eso yo se, mi hermana menor yuuka traiciono a la familia casándose con un simple jefe de una pequeña mafia, que al ver que ella era una goenji, intento matarnos a mi y a mi padre, pero, con la ayuda de ella, y mi padre murió, cuando yo sólo tenía 18 años, convirtiéndome a mi inmediatamente en el nuevo yakuza, creo que no fue fácil decidir que mataran a mi hermana, pero no deje que la mataran sólo que la enviaran lo más lejos posible, así que no importo mucho.

Mi joven victoria sólo tienes 17 años, tu me reclamas de que no te dejo con tu familia, pero ellos han sido los causantes de todas tus desgracias, si tus padres no hubieran pedido el préstamo, no estarías sufriendo de esta manera... La verdad yo ya sabía que ellos lo harían, y quería que lo hicieran, yo te conocía desde mucho antes, aunque tu eras una chica muy hermosa con tan sólo 14 años, estuve en tus 15 años, bailamos juntos, yo tenía un antifaz negro, aún lo recuerdo, tu sonrisa era tan hermosa, me encantaste en ese momento, tus padres ya habían pedido el préstamo, y cuando al fin pude tomarte como mía, tu te negabas a aceptarlo, y decidí algo de lo que aún me arrepiento hacerte mía en contra de tu voluntad, no se que me tomo en ese momento, pero recuerdo que una vez intente ser lo más cariñoso posible, y me mordiste, eso me dolió así que me negué a ser bueno contigo, pero cuando te enteraste de los gemelos, te volviste sumisa, cuando los tuviste, sentí amor por parte tuya, estaba tan feliz al fin estabas sonriendo como antes eras feliz, y a mi me encantaba, adoraba tus canciones de cuna que les cantabas a los niños, PERO TODO SE ARRUINO CUANDO DESCUBRISTE QUE TUS HERMANAS ESTABAN AQUÍ, Y TE HAN CAUSADO MÁS SUFRIMIENTO QUE NUNCA.

Continuara...

Perdón por no volver a actualizar, pero se me fue la inspiración, y no me llego hasta hace poco, bueno no se si lo siga continuando ya que entro al colegio, y pues hay entrega de boletines creo que me fue bien en la mayoría, pero tengo dudas en algunas, y por lo que le diga mi profesora a mis papas me da miedo un poco, así que intentare actualizar pronto

Me extrañaron?

Me desean suerte para la entrega de boletines?

Que pasará con Etsuko y Michiru?

Podrán huir las hermanas?

Cuantas sorpresas se llevarán las chicas al volver?

Cual será el nuevo castigo de goenji?

Yuuka algún día volverá?

Que hará victoria?

Les gusto?


End file.
